pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
On the Air/Isabella and the Animals
These are fanmade episodes by Peanutjon. On the Air Phineas, Ferb and Perry walk into the living room, where Candace is sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. Candace: Ugh, there’s nothing on! Phineas: Why aren’t you talking to Ashley? Candace: Mom told me I couldn’t use my phone for a week. Phineas: Oh. (He and Ferb sit down next to Candace, who scoots away) Whatcha watching? Candace: Nothing. Nothing to watch. (leans over on the arm of the couch and groans) Phineas: Oh. Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today! …Hey, where’s Perry? It shows Perry hopping into the fireplace and jerking some wood, falling down and landing in his chair. Major Monogram appears on the screen. Major: Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has been taking several bricks from people’s fireplaces. He must be up to something. Go get him. Perry runs off and it goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Perry opens the door and steps in. Doofenshmirtz enters the entrance. Doofenshmirtz: Hello, Perry the Platypus! Nice of you to drop by. Perry looks down and sees that he’s standing on a clam, which shuts on him. Doofenshmirtz: So, I suppose you want to know what I am doing? Well, last week, I went on vacation to the beach! While I was there, I built a sandcastle! Doofenshmirtz shows Perry a picture, which has him in his swimsuit with a tiny sandcastle. Doofenshmirtz: My neighbor, who has the second tallest building in the tri-state area, started laughing at me and knocked over my sandcastle. So, to get my revenge… The screen fades and comes back, but Doofenshmirtz and Perry are now on the balcony. Doofenshmirtz: …I built the Destruct-inator! I will fire the Destruct-inator at his building and it will collapse! Perry gasps, and then begins searching for a way to escape. It goes back to Phineas and Ferb, who are in their yard building a TV Studio. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford walk through the gate, with Buford dragging Baljeet by his feet and Baljeet’s face rubbing in the dirt. Isabella: Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin’? Phineas: We’re building a TV Studio, so we can air whatever we want! Isabella: Cool! Can we help? Phineas: Sure! It goes back to Candace, who is lying on the couch flipping through channels. Eventually, she stops. Candace: Wait, is that…? It shows the TV, which has Gretchen lying on the couch flipping through channels (just like Candace just was). (Music queue) Phineas’ voice:'' It’s the middle of summer, and there’s nothing on.'' You’re sitting on the couch, so bored. But if you turn to channel 6, you will soon find The greatest channel on the earth! Gretchen hops up and the living room she was in flies away, revealing Phineas on drums, Ferb on guitar, and other Fireside Girls on other instruments. She runs and grabs some cymbals. Phineas: 1 2 3 4! Phineas, Ferb and Fireside Girls: Ferb TV! Isabella: (dancing onscreen) With romance, and sports! (she kicks a soccer ball offscreen as Buford drags Baljeet in) Phineas, Ferb and Fireside Girls: Ferb TV! Buford: With wrestling, and more! (he flings Baljeet away and Baljeet crawls back) Phineas, Ferb and Fireside Girls: Ferb TV! Baljeet: Educational shows! Phineas: Ferb TV has every show that you know! Phineas, Ferb, Fireside Girls, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet: Ferb TV! Phineas: With Isabella! All: Ferb TV! Fireside Girls: Buford and Baljeet! All: Ferb TV! Isabella, Buford and Baljeet: With Phineas and Ferb! Ferb: Ferb TV is the greatest channel on earth! It goes back to Candace, whose mouth is gaping open. Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! Mom’s voice: You’ve already told me that one! Candace (running off in the direction of Mom’s voice): No, really! It goes back to Doofenshmirtz and Perry. Doofenshmirtz is pressing buttons on the Destruct-inator. Doofenshmirtz: As soon as I get this ready, that building will be nothing but dust! It zooms to Perry, who flips his hat off. A pearl falls out, and the clam releases Perry and eats it. Perry tackles Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz: Perry! How did you escape? Perry stands on Doofenshmirtz’ chest and looks at the computer. Doofenshmirtz: Ha! I made it so that you could never figure out how to turn it off! Perry presses a button and the Destruct-inator turns off. Doofenshmirtz: …Or not. Doofenshmirtz stands up, causing Perry to be flung into the Destruct-inator, turning it back on and turning it around and firing it, then pushing it off the edge to be shattered. Doofenshmirtz: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Doofenshmirtz hops off his building and uses a parachute, but is blown towards the Flynn-Fletcher family’s house. Perry follows with his parachute. It goes back to Phineas and Ferb. Isabella is in a soccer uniform, as well as the other Fireside Girls. Isabella: Alright, girls! Ready for some soccer? Fireside Girls: Yeah! Suddenly, a laser hits the TV studio. Part of it falls on Isabella’s soccer ball. Phineas: Everyone, run! Phineas grabs Isabella’s hand and jerks her away just as a beam lands where she was, and she sighs happily. Everyone evacuates the TV Studio as it collapses, as Perry chases Doofenshmirtz across the falling objects. Eventually, Doofenshmirtz is squished by a speaker. Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Meanwhile, Candace drags her mom into the living room and sees the empty stage. Then, a beam lands in front of the camera and it falls over, then turns off. Mom: What was it, Candace? Candace: …Nothing… Mom: Ok. Mom walks away as Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and the Fireside Girls walk in, followed by Baljeet, who has a small beam stuck in the back of his shirt. Baljeet: Why did you choose to put a metal beam in the collar of my shirt? Why not a brick, or part of the camera? Buford: Want a brick in your mouth?! Baljeet: Actually, on the other hand, at least you got a small beam. Isabella: Well, at least we have our “Tried to make a TV Channel until our studio collapsed” Patch. Fireside Girls: Yeah! The Fireside Girls take a patch out of their pockets and put it on their sashes. Candace then walks into the backyard. Candace: What were you guys doing?! Phineas: We built a TV Studio, but it collapsed. Candace: Just before I got mom in the living room, of course! Candace storms back inside and flops down onto the couch. Perry walks out from under a dirt pile. Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry! Isabella and the Animals Isabella is in her Fireside Girls suit, at a table. She’s writing a paper. Phineas and Ferb walk up. Phineas: Hey Isabella. Whatcha doin’? Isabella: Done. I was writing a report to get my Animal Knowledge Patch in the Fireside Girls. And I’m done! Phineas: Oh. Isabella: Are you going to build anything today? Phineas: I don’t know. Isabella: Ok. Wanna come with me to the Fireside Girls Clubhouse? Phineas: Might as well. Phineas, Isabella and Pinky leave Isabella’s yard and head to the clubhouse. Isabella: So, um, what do you want to talk about? Phineas: I don’t know. Isabella stops at a crosswalk. Pinky slides behind a mailbox and comes out with his own paper. Isabella peers to see if there are any cars and accidently drops her paper. Pinky sneaks past and drops his, too. Isabella bends over and picks up Pinky’s paper while Pinky dashes back and grabs Isabella’s. Pinky then jumps into the mailbox and falls into his office. Wanda: Agent P, you need to stop Poofenplotz. She’s been turning paper into goo. Speaking of which, do you have your paperwork? Pinky nods and pulls out Isabella’s animal report. Wanda: That’s information on animals. Agent, where is your paperwork about Poofenplotz? Pinky searches, but turns to Wanda and shrugs. Wanda: Well, stop Poofenplotz. You’ll have to write those papers later. Pinky runs off. Meanwhile, Isabella and Phineas are at the Fireside Girls’ Clubhouse. Isabella opens the door. Isabella: Hi girls! I’ve finished my animal report! Gretchen: Good! Adyson: Can I read it first? Holly: No, Isabella should read it to all of us. Melissa: Makes sense. Isabella: Ok! Isabella unfolds the paper and looks at it, then turns back to the Fireside Girls. Isabella: Uh, hold on, Phineas and I need to go outside! Isabella grabs Phineas by the shirt and pulls him outside. Phineas: What is it, Isabella? Isabella: This isn’t my paper! This has something to do about someone named “Poofenplotz”. Phineas: Where’s your paper? Isabella: That’s my problem! I don’t know! What am I going to do? Phineas: …Isabella, I know what we’re gonna do today! …Hey, where’s Pinky? Isabella: Good question. Phineas and Isabella run in the direction of Phineas’ house. Meanwhile, Candace is inside the clubhouse with the other Fireside Girls. Rosie: I wonder what’s taking them so long. Candace looks through the windows and sees them heading towards the Flynn-Fletchers’ house. Candace: …I’ll be right back. Candace runs off, following Phineas and Isabella. However, she sees a Bango-Ru poster and forgets that she’s chasing them, so she turns and grabs the poster, then wanders off. Back at Phineas and Ferb’s house, Phineas and Isabella arrive, with Ferb and Perry sitting under the tree. Phineas: Ferb, I know what we’re going to do today! Ferb: That’s good. It goes to Candace, who’s walking around, reading a flier for a Bango-Ru competition. Candace: I should go find Meap. Candace looks up and sees that she’s outside of the backyard and sees a sign for a zoo. Candace: PHINEAS! Candace barges into the backyard. Candace: Phineas, is that a zoo?! Phineas: Yes, yes it is. Candace: (walking into the zoo) Wait till mom sees this! You’ll be bust-AAAAH! It zooms out and shows Candace stepped onto an escalator. She is lifted up to the wall of the seal exhibit, but doesn’t step at the end of the escalator, so she trips and falls onto the seal’s nose, and it begins juggling her. Candace: PHI-AH-NI-AH-EAS! YOU-AH-ARE-AH-IN-AH-SO-AH-MUCH-AH-TROUBLE! (Music queue) Isabella: Go on a safari, without leaving your backyard It sounds impossible, don’t you think? Candace: Anything’s possible, with Phineas and Ferb. Phineas: It’ll all be done in a wink! Isabella: Go see a seal, or dance with a tiger Phineas: Go to the forest, without the worries of fire Candace: Wait till mom Sees all this! You’ll be in trouble It’s my only wish! Jeremy: Hey Candace! Candace: Jeremy! Phineas: But it isn’t over, it don’t take a brain! To go to the rainforest, without any rain! Isabella: There is so much That you can do! All: So come on over to the greatest zoo! Isabella: Thanks, Phineas! I’ve finished my report! …Again. Phineas: You’re welcome. Pinky walks up. Isabella: Oh, there you are, Pinky! Candace: Ha! Just wait till mom sees! Candace runs into the house. Candace: Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!!! Mom: What is it, honey? Candace: Come see what Phineas and Ferb did! Meanwhile, Phineas presses a button on the zoo and it turns into a small suitcase. All of the animals are teleported to their home. Candace and Mom come out. Mom: Do I have to say it? Candace: WHAT?!?! Phineas: Mom, we built a zoo! Mom: Good for you. Well, who wants snacks! Isabella: I need to get my report to the clubhouse. Thanks again, Phineas! Isabella hugs Phineas and then begins to leave. Running Gags Too Young None Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? Perry's Entrance to Lair He takes logs out of the fireplace, revealing a hole. Pinky crawls into the mailbox. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Ferb, I Know What We're Gonna Do Today! Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works